The Coexistence of Lilac and Magenta
by pretty in orange
Summary: A collection of non-related SuigetsuXKarin oneshots. With a few exceptions for child related oneshots. Rated T for language.
1. New Outlook

Author Note: I had requests (ok, not requests, I asked, but still!) for me to do a one-shot collection of Suika. This was the first idea I had in the arsenal, and I hope you like it! This is Karin's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Karin, you look like hell." Suigetsu noted, and for once he wasn't grinning. He actually looked worried.<p>

Me? I was lagging behind the rest of our little team by a few feet, feeling tired, shaky and shivery. I didn't have the power to hit Suigetsu, nor the will to want to.

"Karin?" Suigetsu sighed, picked me up and kept walking. "Sasuke, Karin's sick."

In any other circumstance, I would've kicked and screamed and pitched a fit. Suigetsu was not my friend, in most circumstances. But in this one, Suigetsu was warm; I was freezing and he was carrying me, which was nice since I felt exhausted to an extreme.

"We'll set up camp soon." Sasuke sighed. "Keep an eye on her, we can't have our medic dying."

In a moment of lucidity I almost called Sasuke an asshole, but that would've been too much work, and my mind had gone fuzzy again within seconds.

"Karin, are you ok?" Suigetsu held me closer, as if worried that I might freeze to death.

"Mm... You're nice Sui-chan." When I'm sick, it usually goes back and forth between lucidity and complete truthfulness. It was true though, when Suigetsu wasn't back-talking me and I wasn't beating the shit out of him, we could play nice.

"I think you have a serious fever." Suigetsu mumbled. He had a guarded look on his face like he didn't want to get his hopes up.

I faded off a bit, to the point where I could hear everyone around me, but I was too tired to open my eyes. I could still feel Suigetsu holding me, shifting me a bit here and there.

When I "woke up", it was dark. I couldn't seem to figure out where I was until I stretched a bit and found myself met with tent walls. In the dark, lilac eyes glinted at me.

"Shit, Suigetsu you scared me." I felt achy all over, bleary and still cold. I debated for a moment before cuddling up to Suigetsu.

"Your fever broke a little while ago." I couldn't see him, but he sounded amused by all of this.

"Have you been up all this time keeping an eye on me?" _Of course he won't admit it, _I told myself mentally. _Why are you even asking?_

"Well, Sasuke said I shouldn't let you die." His teeth glinted in the darkness. "So yeah, I kept an eye on you."

I aimed a kick in his general direction, but it had next to no power in it. "You're such an ass." I rolled away from him, and he made a low whine in his throat.

"Aww is the little puppy sad that his toy got away?" I teased, but soon realized that I was still _really _cold away from him. My teeth chattered and I resisted the urge to go back to his warm arms.

Suigetsu started to laugh, and I realized he had some foresight in what would happen.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled from his tent.

Suigetsu wrangled his laughter into a chuckle and grabbed me. "Karin, will you relax?"

"I hate you so much." I muttered but allowed myself to be pressed against him. He was so warm, and it was so nice...

I fought back some... interesting thoughts that I thought had to be the result of brain damage from my fever and closed my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Suigetsu, surprisingly, wasn't using our closeness to his advantage. He just held me, both of us as still as statues. He looked at me in the darkness and his lavender eyes shined at me. Strangely, it didn't creep me out.

"Nothing important. Why?" The few times we could actually be civil, we could talk, almost like friends. It was usually so rare that it felt strange every time, like something awkward and unreal.

"You got really tense all of a sudden." Suigetsu was rubbing my back gently, his hand never going lower than mid-back.

"Can we just get some sleep?" I shivered at the odd realization that he was trying to comfort me. He didn't even know what was wrong and here he was, trying to be nice.

"Whatever." Suigetsu squeezed me gently, pulled the unzipped sleeping bags around us more, and sighed.

It soon became apparent that neither of us was going to sleep though. I was having doubts about my _Sasuke-kun, _and he could tell I was tense. Neither of us was going to sleep anytime soon.

"Alright, Karin, spill the beans." He had me in a tight grip now, and I could only assume that he was using his power to increase the muscle mass in his arms. It wasn't like I could run though, I was sure if I tried to make a run for it, I would freeze anyway.

"Whatever do you mean?" I looked away from him, hoping that he couldn't see my avoidance in the dark.

"Something is going on with you." Suigetsu didn't loosen his grip at all, let alone let go of me. "A) You're not hitting me, and B) you're like holding a block of cement."

Ah, hell with it. "Did Sasuke-kun care that I was sick?" I yawned. I really _was_ tired, but nowhere near sleep. "Be honest."

"He didn't want you to die..." Even without seeing him, I could tell my silver-haired teammate was skirting the issue.

"Did he _care_, Suigetsu?" I pressed, keeping my tone low. "Not was he worried about if his _medic-nin_ was going to make it, did he care about _me?_"

"No." Suigetsu sighed and removed one arm from me to get a drink from his water bottle. "He didn't."

I closed my eyes and lay against him. I wriggled one arm out of his hold and touched his face just to figure out where he was.

"Thank you Suigetsu..." I whispered, and then kissed his cheek. "For telling me the truth."

"Yeah..." Suigetsu rewrapped both arms around me. "Anytime."

I fell asleep, happy in Suigetsu's arms that night, with a new outlook on life...

And a new crush, one who always told me the truth, even if he did have a bit too much of an attitude to him...

* * *

><p>Author Note: I actually thought of this last night because I didn't feel well, but I refused to get up and type it up at 5 AM. Drop me a comment if you want, I love to hear from my readers. I'm going to start typing up the next one now...<p> 


	2. Kisses

Author Note: I thought of this one while typing the last one, and I wanted to type this up before I forgot. This one is generally lighter than New Outlook. And this one is from Suigetsu's point of view!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Karin, stop dancing around like that, you're going to hurt yourself." I sigh as I walk in the door of our house. Karin turns to smile at me. Karin hasn't been the same since our little group had gone their separate ways, well, everyone except for us.<p>

When she got the word that Sasuke was headed back to Konoha, looking for redemption towards his village and his first love, Karin was broken. She didn't seem to be able to put the pieces together that Sasuke didn't want her.

At first she wanted to go too, try to win him back. But he turned on Karin, told her she was a good for nothing whore and she would not come with him, even if it meant her death.

Karin had run into the forest, to try to get away from everyone. But I had found her, and somehow convinced her to come back to the mist village with me.

"Sui!" Karin throws herself at me, all smiles and sparkling eyes. You would think that we would've killed each other by now, but as Karin healed from the rejection she became less and less argumentative. Instead, she smiled more, had a sweeter personality.

Now it was two months later and I was no longer wondering if it was all an act.

"Sui!" Karin giggles, and her face is so close to mine that I can feel her breath. "How was your day, Sui-chan?"

"Fine." I sit up and hold her close for a minute.

I had somehow managed to land a job working for the Mizukage and Karin had found a job at local clinic. We didn't see each other as often as she would've liked, despite living in the same house.

"Sui, your hair's all messed up." Karin is beyond happy right now, which despite, after two months, still startles me.

"Thanks for noticing." I stand up and pull her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Karin pushes my hair back from my face, as if to check for wounds, but she takes me by surprise when she pins me to the wall and kisses me.

As close as we may have gotten during our time away from the group, we have never gotten _this _close. No matter how much I may have wanted to.

"Sorry." Karin pulls away and tries to dart towards her room.

She doesn't get far, because I wrap my arms around her and pull her close again. "Karin what was that about? You don't like me like that." I pause, because even if it should be obvious, I have to ask. "Right?"

Karin won't look at me. Her eyes dart anywhere away from me, and eventually she just squeezes them shut tight and whispers. "I'm sorry, Sui..."

In all this time, I've gotten to know Karin pretty damn well. She's told me things she never would've told Sasuke, things she's kept to herself for years. We didn't lie to each other, though we might have laced the truth with an exaggeration or two. Ok, I might have.

But there are some things she's been able to hide even from me, like this.

Tears drip off her face, and I don't know what to say. I feel terrible that I didn't spot this before.

I throw out all rationalization, squeeze her gently and kiss her. I have so many things I want to tell her, that she wasn't wrong, that I do love her.

But instead we just stand there and kiss.

And somehow, that's just fine with both of us.

* * *

><p>Author note: This one is shorter, but lighter. I wanted to type it up as quickly as possible and have it up ASAP, but I started having a lot of time issues with it (Past, present thing). Still, I got it done within the hour like I promised. Will you leave me a comment? I love hearing from my readers!<p> 


	3. She Found Out

Author Note: This is the very last thing I have to do on FF tonight and then I have go do fifty plots before 3 AM. I would very much rather gnaw off my own foot. This is Karin's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or make any profit out of this...

* * *

><p>"Suigetsu, Karin go find some more wood for the fire." Sasuke ordered, and whenever he ordered me around the past few days, I was getting pissed off. It wasn't PMS, I was just sick of Sasuke, beyond anything I could describe with PG rated words.<p>

Suigetsu didn't say anything; he just grabbed me and headed for the forest. When we were at a safe distance, I asked, "What if we just kept going?"

"You want to leave Sasuke? And with me?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Now what prompted this?"

"He's just pressing all my buttons lately, and I hate it. I don't want to be around him anymore." I shrugged. "And even though we fight, we've got each other's backs."

Suigetsu regarded me with a blank look that slowly turned into shock.

"Did something bite you in the ass?" I narrowed my eyes at Suigetsu. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He took a sip from his ever-present bottle. "Nothing, Karin, nothing at all. What's in it for me if I go with you?"

"You can pick the place, wherever you want to go." I bargained, since I just wanted to get the hell away from Sasuke. "Just as long as we leave Sasuke and Juugo here and go on our own."

Suigetsu contemplated that for a minute. "And you'll stop hitting me?"

"Sure." I nodded in agreement. "I'll stop hitting you."

"Deal." Suigetsu held out his hand to me. "Shake on it?"

"Sure." I shook his hand, and we ran from the campsite and just kept running.

Nearly a month later, we were still running, but the friendship we had developed was extraordinary. We took care of each other when sick, we slept in the same tent, and we were closer than any teammates had ever been.

But I knew he didn't think of me like that. He saw me quite differently; in fact, he loved me. He had almost said it a few times even, just a slip of the tongue.

"Suigetsu?" I said finally, one night as we huddled next to our campfire.

"Yeah?" Suigetsu turned to me, all ears.

Too bad that wasn't what I wanted.

I leaned and kissed him, and when we finally separated, I whispered in his ear, "I found out."

Suigetsu's pale face turned fiery red, and he gave me a momentary, playful grin before leaning close to me and whispering back, "Yeah, but I knew about you all along."

* * *

><p>Author Note: I didn't have much of an idea for this one, only a prompt "she found out". So it didn't turn out great. And it's short. Sorry. Drop me a comment if you like, but now I have 50 summaries to do in less than two hours.<p> 


	4. First Kiss

Author Note: It's late, I have to finish this and then type up all the fiction work I did while I didn't have a computer. It's a banner night here. Anyway, enjoy this little Suika one shot. It's Karin's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>The first kiss was an accident. We got too close fighting, and Juugo pushed us together.<p>

The second kiss was an incident. We both got tipsy – ok, smashed – and we started making out.

I counted neither of those as my first kiss, it just didn't seem right. I mean, who would want to tell someone their first kiss was an accident or an incident? But at least I knew exactly what to call them: an accident and an incident. But the third kiss...

The third kiss, well, that one is for you to decide.

* * *

><p>"Suigetsu, you idiot!" I growled. We had gotten separated from Sasuke and Juugo when it started to pour like nobody's business, and now we were stuck inside a huge hollow tree while it rained. And Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Awesome. Not.<p>

"Don't call me an idiot, four eyes." Suigetsu shot back at me. "I hate that you blame me for everything!"

"If you hadn't started the fight with me, we wouldn't have fallen behind, and we wouldn't be here!" I curled in on myself; it was freezing in the damn tree. Off in the distance, thunder boomed. "Oh, shit, now we're going to die. Wonderful."

"Maybe if I sacrifice you to the gods they'll let me live." My sharp-toothed companion mused. "After all, I deserve to live more than some red-haired whore, right?"

"Suigetsu, I'm serious. We're in the tallest tree in the forest and there's going to be lightning." In a moment of panic I added, "I don't want to die! I haven't even had my first real kiss!"

"What do you mean you haven't been kissed?" Suigetsu and I shared a long look and then he started over. "You haven't been kissed?" Suigetsu looked at me as if seeing me for the first time in his life. "But... you're a whore."

"You honestly think anyone back at the hideout would've had sex with me?" I was half yelling over the rain and approaching thunder. "They all treated me exactly like you do, and called me whore! How can I be a whore if I've never even been kissed?"

"You can't..." Suigetsu whispered. I could barely hear him over the storm, but I knew exactly what he said. "Karin... I'm-"

Thunder clapped directly overhead and I tackled him, burying my face in his shirt. "DAMMIT! I HATE STORMS!" I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him.

I could feel the panic in his tension-filled body. Except for the first two kisses, we had never been this close before. I would've been worried about the proximity between us if I didn't hate storms so much. Or more correctly, fear them so much.

"Karin, don't cry..." Suigetsu touched my face lightly and I realized that I was crying. I didn't think I had been, but he had proved me wrong.

"I don't want to die..." I murmured into his shirt.

It started to hail, softball sized hail, outside our shelter, and with the thunder still going, we were in trouble if we left our tree or not.

"Karin." Suigetsu grabbed me by the chin and tipped my face up. "I can't stop the weather... but..." He kissed my lips softly. The front of his fang grazed my chin, but didn't cut me. When we separated, we realized our relationship would never be the same.

Still, I don't know what to call it. It was neither an accident, nor an incident, so what do you call a kiss like that?

* * *

><p>Author Note: Great, now I have to go type up a whole legal pad worth of fiction work. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and you'll leave a comment for me. I love hearing from my readers...<p> 


	5. Almost

A/N: First of all, thank you to ojosnegro for the information to make the idea of this. ojosnegro, this one is dedicated to you!

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers<strong> for 480 and up! Indirectly, but they're still there!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I make absolute zero (0) profit from this.

* * *

><p>"How bad do you want out?" Suigetsu jangled the keys in front of Karin's cell door. "Tell me how much you want out, what do <em>I <em>get out of it?"

"I won't kill you if you let me out, that's the deal." Karin hissed and made a grab for the keys. "Suigetsu Hoozuki, you let me out this instant or I'll-"

"You'll what, redhead?" Suigetsu smirked, revealing those cloud white daggers in his mouth. "You'll what?"

"UGH!" Karin was nearly in tears at this point. "I hate you!"

Juugo put his hand on Suigetsu's shoulder, trying to end the argument, but the white haired teen just shrugged him off.

"You'll do what, Karin?" Suigetsu jangled the keys again. "Give me something good and I'll let you out."

Karin thought for a moment, and then smirked. "Ohh, Sui-chan, I'll tell you a secret if you let me out." She purred, slinking up to the front of her cell.

Suigetsu stared at her for a moment. It wasn't as good as eternal servitude, but it would have to do. He slid the key into the lock and turned it.

"What's the secret?" Suigetsu asked as Karin slipped through the tiny opening and kept close to Juugo.

"We have to get out of here first." Karin glanced around. "I really don't want to get caught."

"Well, you're not getting away from me now." Suigetsu grabbed her and slung her over his shoulders, sack-o-potatoes style. "Alright, Juugo, lets get out of here."

Once they were far enough, having cleared enough ground that no one would bother to look so for them, Suigetsu dropped Karin on her butt.

"Ow! Bastard!" Karin bit back her tears, crying would get her nowhere with Suigetsu. "I nearly died and that's how you treat me?"

"What do you mean you nearly died?" Suigetsu's eyes went wide, and after he checked where Juugo was – he was talking to a cardinal – Suigetsu plopped down in front of Karin. "Who tried to kill you?"

Karin took a deep breath. What had happened, she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to think about it.

"Who tried to kill you, Karin?" Suigetsu repeated, and he was dead serious now. "I swear to God, I'll kill them."

"Why do you care, Suigetsu?" Karin tried to muster up annoyance, but that was something she was all out of, and her tone just came out exasperated. "You hate me, so why do you care?"

Suigetsu was quiet for a few minutes, but then he just repeated his question. "Who tried to kill you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Karin mumbled. "It was a bad experience."

"I'll make a deal with you." Suigetsu checked on Juugo again before he continued. "You show me the scar, and I'll shut up about it."

Karin peeked over her shoulder at Juugo, who was clearly not paying any attention, and then unbuttoned her shirt two buttons and pulled it open to show the scar that even Sakura hadn't been able to heal completely.

Suigetsu looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Sasuke did it." Karin whispered even though she hadn't meant to. "Danzou took me hostage and Sasuke stabbed right through me to get to Danzou." The words kept flowing, even though her brain bid them, begged them and screamed at them to stop. "A leaf nin, Sasuke's old teammate saved my life before throwing me in jail."

That was when Suigetsu shocked Karin. He grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. "Don't ever die on me, Karin. Just don't."

"This isn't like you." Karin struggled against his grip, but he didn't let go. "Who slipped the pills in your water?"

"No one." Suigetsu looked off into the distance, a begrudging expression on his face. "I just... I know I talk a lot of shit, and you do too, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"We need to get moving." Juugo interjected. "The animals can hear a group coming."

The group turned and Karin buttoned her shirt. They left the scene without another word or a sound to be heard.

As they set up camp miles away and hours later, Karin was sticking close to Suigetsu. For once, she didn't want to kill him. For hours of debating, she had figured out that, for all the punches and kicks she had dealt to him, she didn't want him to die either; she had come too close to want that for another person. For once, Suigetsu wasn't being bitchy and making her mad, he was keeping her close and he felt like safe.

As they huddled next to the fire that night, too anxious to sleep, unlike Juugo who had already drifted off, Suigetsu murmured in Karin's ear, "So what was the secret you were going to tell me?"

"Not tonight... I'm too tired to talk, Suigetsu." Karin leaned on the sharp-toothed boy as she had been all day. Almost dying and then being thrown in jail had exhausted her, but as of yet, she hadn't been able to sleep.

"What if I guess right?" Suigetsu prodded. He was worlds more awake than Karin. "Then will you tell me?"

"Mm, guess away." Karin snuggled closer, practically in Suigetsu's lap at this point.

"Was it..." Suigetsu paused, as if thinking, but instead leaned down and, very, very gently, kissed Karin's lips. "That?"

Karin's eyes were just barely open now; she had been too far gone to be awakened by a kiss. "Yes..." She whispered before she fell asleep.

Suigetsu smiled and held her. Of all the trash-talk, of all the lies, of all the kicks, punches, screams and every almost, he was beyond glad that Karin had lived.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, that took forever. I kept falling asleep writing it, mostly because it's morning now, and I'm beyond tired. Anyway, drop me a review if you want, I still have one more thing to do before I can go to bed...


	6. By Your Side

Author Note: Since my Damose was put on indefinite hiatus, I'm going to have more time to focus on these one shot collections until I get some new anime (I've got Gundam Wing anime coming in the mail for anyone who likes that, that's what I'll be doing next) and can do some bigger stories. Anyway, thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through all my disappearances, thank you, my readers.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I make no profit from this.<p>

* * *

><p>"Karin!" Suigetsu ran over to his redheaded teammate who was lying on the ground, covered in blood. Her eyes were half glazed over, and agony was clear in her eyes. <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid! <em>Suigetsu thought to himself, he shouldn't have let her go on ahead! He touched her hand, and Karin's fingers, sticky with her own blood, wrapped around his.

"Sui?" she whispered. Her eyes started to close, but she blinked hard, trying to stay awake for him, after all, he had always been special to her, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Shh, Karin, just stay awake." Suigetsu felt, physically felt, his usual façade chipping away as he stared at his favorite teammate. Karin turned her head to the side to cough up more blood; it definitely wasn't looking good for her.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke's voice cut through the air, he was walking right past Karin. "Come on, she's of no use to us anymore. She's half dead, lets get moving."

Even Juugo looked hesitant in this situation. '_I can't leave, will you take care of Karin?_' He mouthed, still following Sasuke.

Suigetsu looked down at Karin. It was clear without help she wasn't going to make it, and he could only do so much.

_Bullshit, _he told himself. He would find a way. "I'm not coming Sasuke." Suigetsu called and cast Juugo a nod. He would do whatever it took to save Karin.

"Suit yourself." Sasuke called over his shoulder, it was obvious he didn't care either way.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu had been through three villages so far, had found zero healers, and it was becoming apparent that Karin wasn't going to last much longer. By the way her chakra was fading, Suigetsu was sure she wouldn't last through the next hour.<p>

"Do you need a healer, sir?" A small, blonde girl asked as Suigetsu entered the fourth village. The girl couldn't have been over 14-years old, but her chakra was strong.

"My friend..." Suigetsu couldn't think of an excuse. "She got jumped." He finally spit out.

"Here, sir, just set her down and I'll take care of her wounds." The girl knelt on the ground and when Suigetsu set Karin down, began to work at all of her wounds with chakra.

"What's your name, kid?" Suigetsu held onto Karin's hand as the young girl easily healed all of her wounds.

"Mizuho Hikaru, sir." The girl smiled slightly, pressed down lightly on Karin's chest and stomach to heal her internal wounds, and when she was done, looked at Suigetsu. "I won't tell if you don't, Hoozuki-san." And with that Mizuho stood and disappeared into the crowd.

"Suigetsu?" Karin attempted to sit up, but she was still too weak. Despite being uninjured, she was now almost completely depleted of chakra

"Don't sit up." Suigetsu insisted, and instead scooped her up and headed out of the village.

"Where are we going..." Karin coughed slightly, but it was dry at least; no blood came up when she coughed anymore. "Now that...Sasuke-san doesn't want me around anymore."

"We're gonna go to the mist village." Suigetsu cradled Karin closer and continued walking. "And don't talk like that."

"Like what?" Karin narrowed her eyes like she might want to pick a fight, but she didn't seem all that into the argument scene at the moment.

"Like you're alone." Suigetsu looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Because we're in this together."

"Thank you, Sui-kun." Karin whispered and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you for keeping me by your side."

* * *

><p>Author note: Note her use of honorifics near the end. Also, the name of the small blonde girl was different at the beginning, and I changed it about 6 or seven times. I don't even think I used her last name correctly. Anyway, will you drop me a comment? I love hearing from my readers, and thank you for reading.<p> 


	7. Taking Charge

Author Note: A very nice reader gave me a gentle reminder that all of these stories in this collection are about Suigetsu taking care of Karin, and could I do it the other way around? So this one's dedicated to alamodie, for reminding me to try and keep it even. Hope you like this, alamodie! Also, Karin's point of view this time.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any profit from this, I make zilch, zero, none.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Suigetsu!" I lean over Suigetsu, whose face was tinged with pink from his spiking fever. "Even if you turn into water, you're going to get sick standing out in sleet!"<p>

"Karin you have pretty eyes..." Suigetsu reaches up, trying to pull me down to him.

"Oh bullshit." I wipe his face down with a wet cloth. As far as my healing powers go, I can't heal a cold better than any other modern remedy. "You always say my eyes look like a demonic Barbie."

"No, they're really pretty. Swear." Suigetsu grabs my hand and holds it against his face. "Your hands are so soft... and cool."

"How is Suigetsu?" Sasuke calls from just outside the tent. Like he cares.

"Not good, I think you're going to have to go do the mission with just Juugo this time." I wipe the almost instantly reappearing sweat beads off of Suigetsu's forehead.

Sasuke says nothing, but I can hear Juugo and him packing up their tent, their supplies, everything they need for the mission.

"Here, Suigetsu, take a drink." I hold his water bottle to his lips, but he turns away.

"I don't want it." He mutters, and I can feel the anger rising in my throat. I love him, but I kind of want to kill him. He's weak and won't fight, but I love him too much to kill him.

It's a debate, and my anger is being beaten down into nothing. I'm beyond worried, because if Suigetsu doesn't get water, there is an increased chance that whatever he has could kill him. Being dehydrated while you're already sick is not good, especially not for him.

"Suigetsu..." I press the water bottle to his lips again. "Suigetsu you asshole idiot, drink! I don't want you to die!"

I listen to see if Sasuke and Juugo are still out there, if anyone will help me with Suigetsu, but they're both long gone.

I rub at my eyes behind my glasses. I am not going to cry in front of him, not like this. Of all the times I haven't needed to be especially strong, this is the one time I have needed to be, and here I am, tearing up.

"Karin?" Suigetsu starts to sit up, hesitates, and then pulls me down on top of him.

"Damn it, now is not the time, Suigetsu!" I sit up, take the lid off his water bottle, pinch his nose shut, and when he opens his mouth I dump the contents of his water bottle down his throat.

He is clearly not used to me taking charge like this, as he sputters and blinks even though he's not choking.

I take the contents of my canteen and do the same thing again, and the color in his cheeks starts to slip away. His fever is going away just like that, geez if I knew I could've done that I would've done that hours ago.

"Karin?" Suigetsu even looks a little more lucid now. "Karin, why are you crying?"

"You scared me you son of a bitch!" I scrub at my eyes with my hands. "Don't ever scare me like that again, you bastard!" I swat at him like usual, but he isn't healthy enough to turn to water and he instead takes the hit. "I hate you, now I have to sit around here with you while Juugo gets to be alone with my Sasuke-kun!"

"You changed your tune." Suigetsu sits back up, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not going to fight with you right now, you're sick, stupid." I scoot away, towards the other side of the tent.

"Who says we're going to start a fight?" Suigetsu pulls me back to him, me pressed into his chest. "I think you do love me, and that's why you're so mad. You were genuinely scared that I was dying."

"Shut up." I squirm, trying to get away from him. "I hate you."

"No, I don't think you do." Suigetsu smirks and turns me towards him. "Admit it, Karin, you love me."

I say nothing. I'm not about to admit it to him, not if I can possibly get away without saying it.

"I'm going to get you more water from the river." I jerk out of his arms so hard he falls over forward. "Stay here."

I grab my canteen and his water bottle and head for the nearby stream. I've just filled them up and I'm headed back when I feel arms encircle my waist.

I start to panic, because while I'm not exactly defenseless, I am not good at fighting. But then I check the chakra, and what do you know, it's Suigetsu.

"I told you to stay." I mutter, but Suigetsu has never listened to me anyway.

"You're sexy when you take charge." Suigetsu leans over my shoulder to take a sip from his water bottle.

I smirk, because all in all, that's not a bad thing to hear...

* * *

><p>Author Note: It's not exactly hardcore, but the feelings are there, you can tell. This one actually developed from it's title, "Taking Charge." Anyway, I hope you liked it, alamodie, and I hope you guys and girls leave me a comment if you can, I love hearing from everyone. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	8. Everything Hurts

A/N: I'm sorry if I seem loopy, I am super tired and out of it, but I'm doing my best to get an add on everything tonight, for all of my readers. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't do this anymore. We're doing Karin's point of view tonight because that's what I feel like I can handle in my state.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"So where are you going now that it's all over?" Suigetsu and I sit at the edge of Konoha, shoulder-to-shoulder, hip to hip, for once not trying to kill each other.<p>

"I don't know." I take a deep breath in and bite my lip. "The people here... they're nice. Sakura understands me, and Naruto's chakra is pleasant... but I don't want to be somewhere where Sasuke could end up after..." I can't say it, I just can't. "After what happened."

Suigetsu slips his arm around my shoulders and I lean on him. We're silent for several minutes, and then Suigetsu grabs me in the tightest hug I had ever received.

"Sui..." I whisper, biting back tears. I don't want to leave him alone, but at the same time I'm not sure if I can follow him to the mist village. All the same, everything hurts more now that Sasuke, the guy I thought was my true love tried to kill me.

"I can stay here while you decide." Suigetsu doesn't let go of me, instead he squeezes me tighter. "But I can't stay here forever, Kare."

After all we've been through, our little family of a group splitting up, this behavior doesn't seem strange to either of us. Despite the dirty looks, the supposed hate and the violence between Suigetsu and me, we've always been closest to each other. With Juugo and Sasuke gone, each other is all we have left. Each other are all we know.

"I don't want to be alone." I whisper, wrapping my arms around Suigetsu's neck. "Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't do that." He holds me close and rocks me back and forth, the way you do with a baby.

"Everything hurts, Suigetsu." I murmur and cuddle close to him.

"I won't ever hurt you." He whispers in my ear.

2 weeks later, we leave for the mist village, together as we always will be.

* * *

><p>AN: This is sad, not even a page. I still have one more thing to do before I pass out for the night, so I'll be answering reviews. Will you drop me a comment? I love hearing from my readers! Thank you for reading!


	9. Progress

A/N: It is super late, I am so tired, and I'm sorry for those of you who wanted me to write while in a lucid state. This is just when I have time. Suigetsu's point of view for once and lets see how that goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"I don't think Sasuke's coming back." Karin turned to me, her eyes worried. "It's been almost a month, Sui. He's not coming back, is he?"<p>

I didn't meet her eyes. I didn't want to hurt her, though the strangest thing had happened over the course of the month. The first week, she had only talked about Sasuke. Sasuke this, Sasuke that, but after that first week, it became, "How are you today, Sui?" It became about me.

It was just the last few days that she had become Sasuke's girl again.

"Why do you like him anyway?" I asked, instead of giving her an answer. "Why is Sasuke the person you go after, time and time again?"

"Some girls..." Karin began, and I was sure she wasn't going to answer me. "Some girls like the bad boys. But I like the damaged ones, the ones that have been beaten down and broken and chipped and thrown around like dolls, but still have an attitude. I guess that just attests to how messed up I am." She narrowed her eyes at me in worry and pressed my water bottle into my hands. "Take a drink, Sui, you look pale."

"Exactly how messed up are you?" Of all the time I've spent with Karin, she's never breathed a word of her past to me. I spread myself out on the grass, staring at her.

"Not as bad as many people, but much worse than a lot of people." Karin sat in front of where I had sprawled myself out on the ground and toyed idly with the grass. "Orochimaru didn't really recruit me, I ran away to come work with him." She paused for a moment and then added, "My parentals weren't all that great. Mom drank a lot and Dad liked to pretend that I didn't exist. I think that's why I was always striving for attention from Sasuke, I wanted a male who acknowledged me." She laughed and looked up at me. "I'm babbling though, you probably hate that."

Karin was in a good mood, but the information she was giving me was making me able to put the jigsaw pieces of Karin that I knew together. I could picture her as a kid, ignored by her Father and either beaten or verbally abused by her Mother. Suddenly, the bipolar-attitude I saw in Karin everyday was coming together.

I sat up and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. "I acknowledge you." I murmured into her hair. "I've never hit you. Why do you need Sasuke so badly?"

"Honestly?" Karin tipped her head back to look at me. "You want the honest truth, no bullshit?"

"Yes." I gave the slightest hint of a nod.

"He looks a little like my Dad, actually." Karin shook her head. "It's stupid, I know."

"Not really." Just a little information has gotten me a lot further in how I viewed Karin. Now I could see her for what she was, attention deprived and abused.

Some days, I think that Karin hates me, but days like this; I know we're making progress.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked this one better than the last one. I am about ready to fall asleep now, so I'm off to bed, but I hope you'll drop me a review, and thank you for reading.


	10. Love Bully

A/N: I'm thinking about ending this collection. Anyone object? I would leave the ones in it that are up for anyone who wants to read them over, but I wouldn't be adding to it anymore. This one is in an alternate universe, because I can't get it to work any other way. Anyway tell me what you think at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>Honestly, Suigetsu had always had his eye on that nerdy little redhead, Karin.<p>

She was the one who he tripped in hallways, the one he called four eyes and threw spitballs at. But he secretly loved it when she got pissed off at him. There was nothing better than a sexy, angry Karin.

But when he heard sobs coming from behind the library stacks, he couldn't believe what he found. There was Karin, fiery little Karin, curled in a ball sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu knelt by her, feeling his heart dripping into his toes. This was not the Karin he knew, the hot-tempered little bitch that Karin usually was.

"I hate you." She whispered, rubbing her eyes. Her glasses were all steamed up and she sounded like she was choking on tears. Suigetsu felt his melting heart drop somewhere beneath the floorboards.

"I'm..." Gods, how he hated that word he was going to have to say, "Sorry." Suigetsu mumbled, hugging Karin against him.

She squirmed at first, and then realized that he _was_ sorry. "Don't treat me like that, don't treat anyone like that. It's not right. You don't bully people for kicks, Suigetsu. It's not right in any way."

"I'm sorry." He repeated again, and it was getting easier to say. "Karin, I..."

"I don't want to hear it." Karin started gathering her books up; she was shaking and kept dropping them again, and stood. "I don't deserve to be abused because I love someone. No one deserves to be abused."

"Karin, I love you!" Suigetsu shouted and the librarian gave him a dirty look. "I just... my love didn't work out the way I wanted it to you. You're sexy when you're angry, that's the only reason I did it."

"I don't deserve to be treated like this." Karin said again, but she was hesitating. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go or if she wanted to work it out. "I don't deserve to be abused and misused so you can get off on how I look when I'm angry!"

It was Karin's turn to receive the dirty look from the librarian, though hers was lighter because Karin was well loved in that library.

"Karin-" Suigetsu was cut off when a cascade of textbooks fell from Karin's arms. "I love you. Please, I'm sorry."

Karin fell, her legs too shaky to hold her up. Her knee was cut from the edge of her hardcover copy of a book called "Finding Yourself", which Suigetsu recognized as a self-help book, and she dug a fully wrapped band-aid out of her purse to put over it.

"Let me." Suigetsu took the band-aid from her trembling hands and gently put it over the cut. "I'm sorry, Karin. I was an ass." With that he pressed a kiss on the band-aid, and then looked up at her. "Forgive me?"

"Never treat me like that, again." Karin bit her lip, which Suigetsu thought was incredibly cute, and added. "If you're nice, then you can earn forgiveness."

Suigetsu leaned over and kissed her gently, sweetly, lovingly. When he stopped, he whispered, "I can be nice."

As the two walked out of the library, the librarian smiled, seeing that Karin had won the war.

* * *

><p>AN: So please, tell me, would you rather this collection be complete, or would you rather wait God knows how long for another update?


	11. What She Didn't Say

A/N: I had a whole different idea for this one-shot, but I changed my mind. I just didn't like how the first try was going, so I deleted it completely. Better nothing than a crappy one-shot in my mind. Take two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this.

* * *

><p>It had been three years since Team Taka disbanded. Juugo had gotten hold of his powers and taken up residence in the leaf village, where Karin had settled as well, Sasuke had been imprisoned in the leaf village's jail on multiple counts, and Suigetsu had returned to the mist village to work for the Mizukage.<p>

But when Suigetsu came to visit Karin, everything quickly unraveled from where they had left off.

"Where's Juugo?" Suigetsu glanced around as they sat at the edge of the village together. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Hell if I know where he is, I don't monitor him." Karin shrugged. "He's got enough control that he doesn't need a babysitter. I visit him occasionally."

"So, Karin, do you have a boyfriend?" Suigetsu leaned in close, causing Karin to lean back slightly before punching him in the face.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" She sighed, straightening up. "You're still the same perverted little jerk that you were three years ago, the same guy that left me-"

Suigetsu kissed her gently, cutting her off. When he pulled back he said, "Still the same guy huh?"

"You're not going to win me over, Suigetsu." Karin crossed her arms over her chest. "You left me three years ago saying you preferred the mist village over me."

"Yeah, about that-" Suigetsu began.

"No, don't 'yeah about that' me." Karin stood. "I've changed, Sui, I don't want to deal with you anymore."

"Karin-" Suigetsu tried again.

"I'm not the kind of girl who'll just take your emotional abuse. Not anymore." Karin took a deep breath in and fought the tears rising in her eyes. "I'm sick of it. I hated all the time I spent with you, you did nothing but pick on me, and you expect me to come back with you?"

"Karin," Suigetsu started one last time, talking over her now. "I love you, move in with me."

Karin blinked in surprise. Even when they had been together, he hadn't said that he loved her.

"Stay here, one week, and if we don't kill each other in that time... I'll go back to the mist village with you." Karin headed for the gates, muttering something under her breath.

Suigetsu followed her, feeling a lot like a kicked puppy.

* * *

><p>The week flew by. Karin lived with Sakura Haruno, a girl who had crushed on Sasuke for years, but had healed Karin when Sasuke tried to kill her. Though the two girls shared a house, they weren't particularly close, and beyond noting household necessities they didn't talk much at all. It actually seemed like Karin had been careful not to get close to anyone in the leaf village. Her bonds with everyone were superficial and see-through like a shred of glass.<p>

* * *

><p>"The week's up." Suigetsu smiled at Karin, his eyes bright. "We got along fine. You going to make good on your promise?"<p>

"My bag's already packed." Karin smiled back at him. "Thank you for coming for me, Suigetsu." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Were you waiting?" Suigetsu asked when they exited the village.

"Don't flatter yourself." Karin shot at him, but it was without venom.

Suigetsu grinned, simply because she hadn't said no.

* * *

><p>AN: Eh, I don't like it. But what do you think?


	12. Winner

A/N: It's late, but I wanted to get the last add out of the way. This is likely the last add of the night, but when I figure out when I'm going to bed, I might see if I can add over on Value of Silence again. That's my new Ouran fic if anyone's interested, by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this.

* * *

><p>I've always thought that I would forever be one of the boys, trapped by being around them so much.<p>

Despite my hot pants and baring my bellybutton, I never managed to win Sasuke over.

Suigetsu, however, was a different story.

"Karin, are you done changing?" Suigetsu peered into my tent before I was done changing, and, of course, he got an eyeful. "Sorry!" He darted away from the tent and I could practically hear him blushing.

When I pulled my shirt on, I followed him out to the river where he had run to. "First time seeing a woman topless?" I smirked, trying to adjust my shirt so it showed less skin than usual. "I'm surprised, you seem the type to go to clubs. You scare all the strippers away with your teeth, sharky?"

"Don't insult me because I screwed up, ok?" Suigetsu turned towards me slightly and only then did I realize he was blushing. He was redder than an overripe cherry, and refused to meet my eyes.

"Aww little Suigetsu is embarrassed!" I whirled on my heel and took a step in the direction of camp. "I have to go tell the others!"

"Don't you dare." Suigetsu whirled me back towards him, restraining me in something like a bear hug. "You're not going to tell anyone."

"That you're embarrassed or that you saw me sans shirt?" I smirked at him; even I knew that up close I had the advantage. He was turning even redder by the second, and I was just smiling up at him.

Girls always have the advantage at such a close distance, guys. Remember that.

"Um..." Suigetsu blinked, and I smirked. He wouldn't remember what he had to say, not with my lips so close to his. "Karin, stop smirking."

"Fine." I pushed him back against a tree and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him, just a teasing light kiss. When his grip on me relaxed, I turned and started back towards camp.

"You two resolve your issues?" Sasuke asked, not looking up from dismantling the fire pit.

"Something like that." I smirked at Suigetsu as he turned red again.

I win every time, I'm telling you, every time.

* * *

><p>AN: I think I'm either going to go do a value chapter or sign off, though I really wanted to get some fiction work done as well. Anyway, I'll answer reviews first chance I get. What did you think of the story?


	13. Live Their Lives

A/N: Last add for today, probably, since I'm pulling an all-nighter and won't be lucid soon. This is the add of the week, and next week I will add again. Please do not ask me to update, there will be another update next week. Thank you. This one is AU, and they're all about 25 here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Karin, he's cheating on you." Suigetsu whispered. It pained him to tell her, and the look on her face that slid from relief to tears in one quick motion killed him inside.<p>

"I didn't want to believe it..." Karin scrubbed at her tears, trying to make them disappear. "I knew there was another woman, I just... I wanted to wish it away and make it all better."

They had been planning to get married, Sasuke and Karin. A white wedding in the church down the street, nothing fancy, only a few friends and some close family. Karin had seen everything start to go to hell when Sasuke would be out until four AM, claiming he had last minute work. Too bad his clothes were rumpled and he smelled like Clinique "Happy" when Karin had never worn perfume a day in her life. Happy, what a joke that was now.

"I'm sorry." Suigetsu whispered, touching his best friend's face gently. "I wish it wasn't true but..." He trailed off, unable to say anything to make it better.

Karin swallowed the rest of her tears. "No sense crying over spilt milk, I guess." She took in a shaky breath. "Better to know now than after the wedding, I guess." She headed into the bedroom she shared with Sasuke and several thumps and bangs could be heard.

Suigetsu followed her inside after a few minutes and realized she was putting Sasuke's clothes into a suitcase. "You're kicking him out?" Suigetsu blinked as she shoved all of Sasuke's clothes, among a few other items, into the suitcase and zipped it.

"I don't want a man that I can't trust. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and if he wants her so badly, then he can have her. I don't want to be part of his harem that doesn't care who else he does in his spare time." She stared at the suitcase for a moment before whispering one word, "Wait."

Suigetsu blinked as she slid off her engagement ring and tossed it into the suitcase before zipping it again.

"Good for you." Suigetsu nodded, and he took the suitcase out to the front step, along with the few other items that Sasuke actually owned.

After that, they sat together in the house, the doors dead-bolted. Karin's tears were gone and replaced with a look of fierce determination.

"Everything changes." Karin whispered, her head on Suigetsu's chest as they heard Sasuke's car peel out of the driveway. "And if he can't be faithful, he can't stay."

Suigetsu wrapped his arm around her, but he didn't say anything. She didn't need him confessing his love right now, she needed him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. So that was what he did.

* * *

><p>For two months, Karin and Suigetsu lived their lives. They were rarely apart, but Karin wasn't dating and Suigetsu wasn't going to pressure her.<p>

"Sui?" Karin asked as they sat together, at her house. Suigetsu had taken to spending nights at her house, usually on the couch, just because Karin seemed to like waking up to him being there. She said it made the house feel less vacant.

"Huh?" Suigetsu gave her his full attention, blinking wide lilac eyes at her.

"Would you hate me if I asked you out?" Karin was slowly blushing brighter and brighter, but she held his gaze.

"You know what?" Suigetsu acquired a smirk, leaning in gradually to see her blush more. "No." He whispered right before he kissed her.

It quickly became apparent that they both wanted to live their lives, but they wanted to live them together.

* * *

><p>AN: Longest one-shot tonight! Or this morning depending on how you look at four AM... Anyway, next update will be next week, and what did you think?


	14. Run

A/N: I'm late, I'm sorry, I'm not repeating my apology from my other one-shot collections. Basically, the heat and having to get my med levels tested screwed up my one-shot schedule, sorry. This is pretty AU, and if you're not a fan of strong language or serious stories, you may want to skip this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prompt: Another will, another way, another fated day...<em>**

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was originally sent to arrest her.<p>

Karin had betrayed the leaf village, and she had been spotted near the mist village. Suigetsu was currently working for the Mizukage, so he was sent after her.

"Face it, you're caught." Suigetsu smirked as he held the sword, which was much smaller than his weapon of choice, Zabuza Momochi's old sword, against the redhead's neck. Just tight enough so that she was pinned to the tree, just loose enough so she wouldn't get cut.

"You're such a whipped little bitch." The redhead – Karin – sighed. "Do you do everything everyone tells you to? Were you a good little Mommy's boy? Did you grow up sheltered and loving, and thinking life was all cookies and sunshine?"

Suigetsu growled.

"I bet you didn't grow up beaten and enslaved, Daddy's punching bag." Karin continued. "Not like I did. I bet your Mother didn't tell you that you were a slut and a whore and you would never amount to anything more than a prostitute. An ugly, four-eyed prostitute."

Suigetsu closed his mouth in hopes that she didn't see him gawking at her personal life.

"I bet your parents didn't start trying to whore you out when you turned thirteen." Karin continued. "I bet you weren't raised under a roof where abuse was a daily thing, a house where you were burned with cigarettes. I bet you didn't even have to try to make something of yourself, did you?"

Suigetsu's sword began to slip from his grasp.

"I bet you had someone that loved you." Karin was falling apart, her tough façade slipping away slowly. "I bet you heard about families like mine on the news and you said, must suck to be them. I bet you looked up to someone, and they took care of you." She paused to wipe away the tears from her eyes, in hopes that her glasses would clear up. "Am I right? That you've had it easy your whole life?"

Suigetsu's sword fell to the ground with a clatter.

"I'm trying to make something of myself, you know that?" Karin took off her glasses and rubbed them on her shirt. She was defenseless, but Suigetsu couldn't hurt her. "I'm really trying to not turn into my parents. Please, please, don't turn me in."

Suigetsu was quiet, and he stayed still. As the redhead turned, he let her run.

But he stayed where he stood, completely still.

Eventually, she came back to him and they ran together.

* * *

><p>AN: This one was pretty weird... and very serious. I wanted to do something different than I usually do over here. Anyway, what did you think? I'll be up a while longer to answer reviews.


	15. Payback

A/N: I felt bad about my last Suika being so sad and so serious, that I wanted to be silly for this one. I don't think I'm good at humor, but maybe you have a different idea of how funny I am (or am not for that matter). So please, leave a review, tell me how my driving (writing) is. This is AU, and has some Sasuke bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Give it back." Karin growled, her arms covering her bare chest. She couldn't seem to berate herself enough for wearing a bathing suit with a tie instead of a straps, this had been bound to happen.<p>

"Come and get it!" Suigetsu dangled the bathing suit high above her head, even if she uncovered herself she wasn't going to get it. Damn his tall genes.

"I hate you." Karin sighed and started for the house, trying to cover her breasts with her arms the best that she could.

"Aww, Karin, you're no fun." Suigetsu pouted. Sakura threw a huge ball at him and hit him in the face, while Ino retrieved the bathing suit top for Karin and handed it to Sakura. Juugo was staying the hell out of it, and Sasuke had fallen asleep in a lounge chair, his usually pale skin turned light scarlet by the sun's burn. The others had yet to arrive, much to Suigetsu's irritation.

Sakura slipped inside, to give Karin her bathing suit back, and meanwhile, Ino chewed Suigetsu out.

"How would you like it if she pantsed you?" Ino yelled, causing Suigetsu to blush. "I mean... I hear that you're compensating for something..." She dodged Suigetsu's grab to pull her into the pool and glanced at Sasuke. So far, no one had woken Sasuke to tell him he was burning, and everyone seemed alright with that.

When Karin slipped back out the door, she was no longer wearing her skimpy little tie on bikini. She had stolen a much less revealing green one piece from Sakura and was wearing that instead.

She smirked as Suigetsu frowned, his fun was over and hers was just beginning.

Karin ran towards the pool and did a cannonball right in front of Suigetsu, splashing him in the face. Suigetsu wiped the water out of his eyes, he loved water but the pH stung in this pool.

"Bitch!" Suigetsu glared at her as she surfaced, grinning at him.

"Oh you're such a stupid little boy." Karin hissed. "You untie my bathing suit, and then you get mad when I get you back. You're a sore loser."

"You know what?" Suigetsu hauled himself out of the pool, and Karin followed him. Suigetsu could barely control his smirk. He turned on her and kissed her hard, causing all the girls – and Juugo – to gawk.

When Suigetsu pulled away, Karin practically in shock, he grabbed Karin and jumped in the pool.

Everyone shook their heads, except for Sasuke, who woke up to very red skin.

Payback is a bitch. And Suigetsu and Karin's cycles of payback may never end.

* * *

><p>AN: Short one, but I like it. What did you think?


	16. At His Expense

A/N: Forgive me Sasuke-haters, for I have sinned. The one-shot you're about to read contains SasuSaku, though it also contains Uchiha bashing. I found no better way to do this, so forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the little Uchiha gained one gene from his father. The loser gene." Suigetsu sneered as they watched the Chuunin exams.<p>

Sasuke held his tongue, and Sakura pretended not to hear Suigetsu. The new Uchiha family had an ongoing friend-enemy situation with the Hozuki family, and Suigetsu's competitiveness wasn't helping in this situation.

In the fighting ring were Arisa Hozuki, and Chikao Uchiha. Arisa clearly had the upper hand, and appeared to be dragging it out to get her kicks. Sasuke and Sakura weren't pleased, but Suigetsu was having a grand ol' time.

"Your son is getting beat by a girl." Suigetsu goaded Sasuke. "Take that, you egotistical ba-MMF!"

Karin had her hand on Suigetsu's mouth, being careful not to be cut by his fang. She had learned several things after being married to Suigetsu for years. One, that when he starts to tease people who can beat his ass, shut him up. Two, when it comes to his daughter, he's a bigger asshole than usual. And three, when covering his mouth, keep your hand off of his fang.

"Sui, you're either going to shut up right now, or we're going to leave and you don't get to see your daughter win." Karin threatened. "So make a choice."

Suigetsu quickly turned back to watch the fight, silently. He may have been the one with more physical power, but it was Karin calling the shots. That had become clear before she even had a ring on her finger.

"You're whipped." Sasuke muttered, and Sakura gave him a dirty look, causing Sasuke to hang his head.

"You're not any better." Suigetsu sighed, and slipped his arm around Karin's waist.

The battle dragged on for another bulky twenty minutes, and then Arisa successfully knocked Chikao out. Suigetsu grinned, scaring several small children with his teeth.

Sasuke stalked off, and Sakura didn't follow him. Instead, she moved over to Karin's other side and said, "Your daughter is awesome. Think she'd be willing to teach some of her techniques to Chikao? It would be a good plan to keep the bonds between villages strong."

Suigetsu cast a look to Karin, who just smiled. "We'll talk to her about it."

"Thanks." Sakura nodded. "I better find Sasuke before he does something stupid. See you two later." She disappeared; leaving the Hozuki's to congratulate their daughter.

Instead of going to her parents, Arisa disappeared into the teacher's lounge, muttering under her breath.

"She won and she's still pissed." Suigetsu shook his head in amazement. "She's got your moods."

"She's got your hair and eyes." Karin smirked. "And my teeth."

Suigetsu couldn't help it; he busted out laughing. Sometimes, there was nothing better than Karin cracking a subtle joke at his expense.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't like this one all that much, but I have to get out of here, so I'll answer reviews later. Peace out.


	17. Off Limits

A/N: This is an extra for the week, which I probably won't do every week. I just had a span-all one-shot collections idea and I wanted desperately to use it. Also, for those people who talked about Naruto and Karin flirtation with me, this is for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any profit from this.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was sure Karin was doing this to get a rise out of him.<p>

She slunk closer to Naruto, purring innuendos and smiling seductively. Sakura and Suigetsu stood nearby, within hearing distance and were keeping up a quiet conversation.

"She never does this while you're not here." Sakura reported, running her hand through her cotton candy locks. "If you would just make a move on her, she wouldn't do this anymore. And I wouldn't have to worry about my boyfriend cheating on me with her."

"She's not that serious about scaring me." Suigetsu rolled his lilac eyes. "It'll taper off when she gets bored."

"No, it won't." Sakura sighed. "Take it from a girl, she'll keep going as far as she needs to get you. If she has to jump Naruto's bones here and now, she will."

"Come on, give me a kiss, blondie." Karin whined, stroking Naruto's face lightly. "It'll be fun, I hear you've never been kissed by anyone other than Sasuke."

"See what I mean?" Sakura shook her head. "She's dead set on making you notice her."

Suigetsu was suddenly very happy that Taka had split, because if Karin had done that to Sasuke, then she would've been dead.

"Just one kiss..." Karin smiled at Naruto again. "And then we can move on to... other things."

"Alright, redhead, you're coming with me." Suigetsu grabbed Karin by looping an arm around her and dragging her away.

"You're no fun." Karin huffed, but she didn't fight his grip. If she thrashed, he would just increase his strength and then she could get hurt. Hell, he had accidentally broken a few of her ribs before doing that.

"You know what?" Suigetsu sat her on a bench and leaned down in front of her. "You know what, Karin?" He repeated.

"What?" Anger rose in Karin's throat, and she glared at him. "Just say it."

"If you wanted a kiss so badly, you could've just asked me!" With that, without giving her a chance to argue, Suigetsu swooped in and kissed her.

After that, there was no more begging unimportant boys for kisses. Karin's lips were off limits to anyone other than Suigetsu.

* * *

><p>AN: There should still be an update next week, no worries. And if you saw someone called the wrong gender, please tell me. In the first draft I called Suigetsu a girl four or five times... that hair... Anyway! What did you think?


	18. Intelligence

A/N: First off, I want to reinforce what I said on my profile. If you want to submit a theme for my three main one-shot collections (I am a little picky, so nothing filthy, sexual, or ridiculously lengthy,) leave it in a review or PM for me and tell me it is a theme. I don't want to close these down, like I feared I might have to before when I felt idea-dry. Thank you, lets get going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"It's not fair!" Karin stomped her foot, frustrated as Suigetsu held their 2-month-old daughter, Arisa, and the baby girl cooed and giggled. Whenever Karin tried to hold her, the baby screamed. In short, it had been a long two months.<p>

"Maybe it's like Sakura said, they can sense when you're nervous." Suigetsu grinned at his wife.

They were only 19, and their marriage had been shotgun when Karin found out that she was pregnant. Still, they were doing well, they had settled in the leaf village for the moment, and they had a house, Suigetsu even had a job. Suigetsu had whined at first, wanting to go to the mist village, but Karin had reasoned that it seemed easier to be somewhere they had a built in support system, like the leaf village.

Arisa tore a button off of Suigetsu's work shirt and threw it across the room, laughing. Suigetsu sighed, then busted out laughing and looked at Karin.

"Well, she's definitely your child." Suigetsu held the baby to him, rocking her gently.

"Sometimes I hate you." Karin sighed, and then disappeared into the kitchen when the phone shrilled.

"That's silly." Suigetsu grinned, using his baby-talk voice to make Arisa giggle. "Mommy's silly, isn't she?" He grinned at Arisa, who just laughed more. When Suigetsu had found out Karin was pregnant, he had been terrified that the baby would be afraid of his teeth, but their little girl didn't seem to care. Sakura had told them if she grew up around him, she wouldn't care at all. It appeared the medic, who had a son of her own with Sasuke Uchiha that was only a month older than Arisa, knew a lot about babies.

"They want you in the office." Karin stood in front of Suigetsu expectantly.

"Maybe I should just put her in the crib." Suigetsu tried to sidestep Karin, hoping the happy baby wouldn't turn into a screaming one before he could get out.

"Hand her over, she's my child." Karin growled through gritted teeth.

Suigetsu hesitated, and then handed the baby over to Karin. Arisa instantly began to scream, and Suigetsu hesitated again before slipping out the door.

"Listen little lady," Karin began, rocking the little girl gently. "I am the woman of the house, and you are my daughter. I love you just as much as your Father does, and do not deserve to be screamed at any time I want to hold you. I created you, I can take you out of this world."

Arisa looked at her Mother contemplatively for several moments, grinned, and then began to laugh maniacally, or as maniacally as a baby can.

"That's my girl." Karin sank into a chair, smiling at her daughter. Why hadn't she thought of just talking to Arisa before?

Simple. She had underestimated the baby's intelligence.

Well, she wouldn't do that again.

* * *

><p>AN: The ending seemed sudden, but I did the best I could. And the theory of why Arisa reacted so, well, it's all up for debate. Is the baby honestly that smart? Or did Karin simply lose her nervousness once she began to talk to Arisa like that? I'd love to hear your comment, and drop me a theme if you will.


	19. Lip Balm

A/N: Theme supplied by TheLostThoughts (And I'm sorry, it won't let me post your name correctly), so thank you so much, TheLostThoughts! I'll do my best with this theme. EDIT: This was supposed to be up Saturday, but due to weather-related issues, it had to be postponed. Sorry.

Theme: "Lip Balm". Theme Supplier: TheLostThoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make profit from this.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu always wondered why Karin constantly smelled of strawberries.<p>

She had told him once that body sprays and perfumes were too inconvenient to carry, bulky or breakable and tending to spill. So this was Suigetsu's mystery of Karin. Why did she always smell like strawberries?

He had watched her for hours at a time, but it yielded no clues. She was a complete mystery, or at least this was.

Suigetsu waited until she was asleep, and then he dug through her bag in hopes of finding an answer.

"What are you doing?" Karin's hair was mussed, her glasses were off, and her eyes were half lidded, but she was pissed. Suigetsu wasn't surprised.

"Nothing." He said quickly, but it didn't seem to help that he had a pair of her panties in his hands.

"Put my underwear down, Suigetsu." Karin said, in a tone so even it was terrifying. "Put it down and back away slowly."

Suigetsu was quickly regretting zipping the camping tent's door; he had nowhere to go. "Karin I just-" Try as he might, he had no good excuse for what he had been doing. "Karin!"

Karin had him pinned against the pole of the tent, both hands immobile from her clutching his wrists. But she still seemed eerily calm.

"Karin..." Suigetsu was still trying to figure out a way to talk her down, and her name was all that was coming out of his mouth. "Karin, Karin, Karin!" Wasn't going to save him.

"Alright, Suigetsu, what were you looking for?" Karin was appraising him with the eyes of someone about to skin an animal. "And don't tell me your water bottle, because it is right there." She nodded towards the object.

"The answer to a question." Suigetsu tried not to panic too much, he would've bet anything that she could feel his pulse in his wrists and was keeping track of it.

"Oh yeah?" Karin raised her eyebrows. "What's your question?"

"Why do you always smell like strawberries?" Suigetsu asked, hoping like hell she wasn't going to kill him. Sure, he could turn into water, but Karin had been plotting his death for years. She would find a way.

Karin tipped her head to the side and gave him a cute little smile. She looked so innocent like that, and Suigetsu almost smiled back.

Karin leaned in and kissed him. And, how odd, Suigetsu tasted strawberries.

That was when it came to him – it was lip balm.

Suigetsu had never really liked strawberries, but now, due to her lip balm, he really did.

* * *

><p>AN: I couldn't get it to end the way I wanted it exactly, but I think it turned out ok. What do you guys think? Tell me please, and you can drop a theme if you want to.


	20. Valentine's Day

Theme: Valentine's Day Theme Supplier: Pretty In Orange

A/N: I know, I hate Valentine's Day with a fiery passion. But I needed a coverall theme and had nothing better. It's in third person because that's what I can deal with so early in the morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I make a profit from this.

* * *

><p>In Team Taka, Valentine's Day was an easily ignored day. If it was even remembered, it was set aside for the problems of the day, such as traveling, making a fire, catching dinner, setting up camp and everything in between.<p>

But Team Taka went their separate ways three days before Valentine's Day, and Karin was in shambles.

On day one Suigetsu did his best to take care of her, but Karin wasn't Karin anymore. She didn't want to fight with him, no matter how much he prodded her, and she seemed broken. Her only vocalizations were to murmur his name when he spoke to her.

On day two Karin wasn't eating, and Suigetsu wasn't sure she was drinking anything either. She looked washed out, and she was constantly chewing her nails. Vocalizations were no longer being used, and she barely looked at him.

On day three Karin had curled up in the tent and hadn't come out for several hours. Suigetsu was worried sick, and he didn't know what could be done, Karin had been in love with Sasuke right? And Sasuke was long gone, headed to the leaf village.

On Valentine's Day, Karin was curled up in her sleeping bag, halfway between sleep and unconsciousness. Her face seemed lifeless, and Suigetsu checked her pulse three times before he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Karin." He whispered as he pulled away. Karin was staring at him with wide eyes, blinking and glancing at the box of chocolates in his hand.

Nothing was said for a treacherous few minutes. Karin looked beyond exhausted, and Suigetsu wasn't sure what to do if this didn't work.

Karin slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him again.

By eight AM, Karin was out of the tent. She seemed perkier, like maybe life wasn't so hellish now. Suigetsu watched her, trying to keep track of the progress.

By eleven he had managed to get her to drink something and nibble on some dried fruit. She definitely seemed more alert, but she was looking at Suigetsu oddly, as if she expected to do something horrid.

By two in the afternoon, he had managed to get her to eat some fish, but she hadn't relinquished the odd look she was giving him.

By six that evening, she was ready to talk to him. "Why are you being so nice?" She whispered as she stared into the fire.

"You needed me to be." Suigetsu shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, Karin-"

With trembling, but quick steps, Karin had made her way over to him and kissed him. It quickly became clear that Suigetsu had made the right choice, and that the effects from it would be long lasting.

That Valentine's Day was something they told their kids about.

* * *

><p>AN: It's either way too early or way too late for me to be awake, honestly, so I might crash soon. I have plans to do one more one-shot (For my SenriXRima one-shot collection, Of Sunburns and Pocky) that's a theme request, and then I'll probably conk out, so I'll be answering reviews for a bit. In other news, what did you think?


	21. The World

A/N: This is AU, and I'm going to try updating these weekly again, but I can't promise that yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make any profit from this.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu didn't know the redheaded girl who was crying by her locker personally, but he did know her story. The school stud, Sasuke Uchiha, had left her for her best friend. Suigetsu wasn't usually into gossip, but that had been all over the school that day, drilling itself into his brain.<p>

"Hey." He sighed, sitting by her. "You gonna be alright?" He took a sip from his water bottle and eyed the girl. She was pretty, with red hair and matching eyes behind the frames of her fogged up glasses. She wasn't the kind of looker that would win in a beauty pageant, but she was girl next door gorgeous.

"Who are you?" Karin asked, studying him. Her eyelids were swollen from crying, but when she saw him her features hardened into that of distrust. It was clear she saw him as just another guy trying to be her rebound. By the way she scooted away Suigetsu could guess that she was hating on the entire male race, whether she knew them or not.

"Suigetsu Hoozuki." Suigetsu continued to study her calmly, but she was moving away again. "Listen, I'm not trying to get anything from you. I just feel bad for the girl sobbing by the lockers thirty minutes after school's out on a Friday alright?"

Karin took a deep breath, wiping her eyes and then wiping her glasses down on the bottom of her shirt. "I don't need your pity, Suigetsu Hoozuki." She huffed, reaching off to the side to grab her bag.

"It's not pity, it's freaking compassion." Suigetsu glared at her. "Listen, I'm probably not the best judge in the world, not knowing you and all, but you seem like a nice enough girl. If that Sasuke guy didn't see that, is he really worth crying over?"

Karin pressed her lips together, pushing her glasses up. "No." She shook her head slowly. "No, he's really not." She stood slowly, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, wait!" Suigetsu popped to his feet, following her.

"What?" Karin paused, fiddling with a zipper on her bag idly. "Did you need something, Suigetsu?" She stared him down, neither warming to him nor being cold, just a weird in between stage.

"Let me walk you home." Suigetsu grinned at her, and when he got a small smile back he swore she had to be the only girl who wasn't afraid of his teeth.

"Do what you want. Just don't touch me or talk." Karin, seemingly recovered, smirked a bit. She seemed to be challenging him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Suigetsu huffed, following her out the school doors.

It took two months before they realized there was a lot more than pity to their friendship. It took two months for them to realize that Sasuke breaking Karin's heart had started a chain reaction, and that despite the smart aleck comments; they meant the world to each other.

* * *

><p>AN: This one didn't go too well, and I've been up all night, so it may come down later. I don't know, what do you guys and girls think?


	22. The Truth About The Broken Nose

A/N: Ok, first a headsup. I am very, very, not caught up in Naruto the series. I really need someone who can tell me anything that's happened with Suigetsu and Karin recently. But for right now, an AU. I'm going to try to go back to updating weekly again, but as usual, I can't make any promises. I swear I'll try this time though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I make no profit from this.

**Warnings: Strong themes! A little language.**

* * *

><p>"That Karin girl is such a bully." Ino Yamanaka shook her head.<p>

"I know, did you hear she could get kicked out of school this time?" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"She really did it, didn't she? Punched that Sasuke Uchiha guy and broke his nose." Hanabi Hyuuga fit right in with the gossiping older girls.

A white and lavender blur ran past them, towards the office, almost knocking Hanabi over in the process.

"Watch where you're going, Hoozuki!" Hanabi shook her fist at the older boy. She would pick a fight if she could, but even with her fiery attitude, she'd still get her ass kicked.

* * *

><p>"Karin, you broke a kid's nose. Do you understand how much trouble you're in?" Principal Tsunade glowered down at Karin, who was returning her glare without saying a word.<p>

"Do you have a reason for trying to punch his lights out?" Tsunade continued. "Because if you don't have anything to say, I think this time, you're going to be expelled. I can't take any more of this."

"Fine. Expel me." Karin crossed her arms over her chest. "Do whatever you like. I don't care."

The vein popped in Tsunade's forehead. "Why you little brat-"

The door slammed open, snapping one of the hinges. Suigetsu Hoozuki stood in the doorway, panting from running across the school.

"Excuse me, Hoozuki, but we have a serious conversation going on here." Tsunade walked towards him, ready to shove him out of the room and slam the door in his face.

"Don't expel her!" Suigetsu huffed. "Sasuke Uchiha tried to rape her, that's why she hit him!"

Tsunade blinked, in shock, and then looked at Karin. "Sasuke Uchiha did _what_?" She growled, studying Karin, who was now staring at her hands in her lap.

Karin didn't look up, but she gave a subtle, brief nod. "Behind the school. I told him no and he wouldn't stop so I punched him as hard as I could..."

Tsunade stalked out of her office, presumably to find the real troublemaker and leave the victim alone.

"You weren't going to tell her, where you?" Suigetsu huffed, putting his hands on his knees to finish catching his breath. "You're such a dumbass sometimes, Karin! You could've gotten expelled!"

"I wouldn't have had to see Sasuke ever again." Karin stood and tried to brush past Suigetsu, but the boy looped an arm around her waist.

"I thought you liked Sasuke." Suigetsu said, the one little phrase that said everything he needed to ask.

"I'm not dating him, why would I want to have sex with him?" Karin tipped her head back to look at Suigetsu. "Contrary to what everyone here thinks, I'm not a total slut."

Suigetsu grinned. "That's my girl." He laughed and kept his arm around her waist as he led her out of the office.

And that made that official.

* * *

><p>AN: As for what inspired this, I actually had an image in my brain of Suigetsu trying to get to Karin in time, in a high school setting, just an interesting fact. What'd you think?


End file.
